marvel_cinematic_universe_unlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Ray Bill
Beta Ray Bill was a Korbinite living on his homeworld Korbin, until it was attacked by Surtur. The Fire Demon King destroyed Beta's home planet and killed most of his people. The remnants of the Korbinite race fled in a fleet of warships, guarded by a sentient ship called Skuttlebut and the dedicated champion in charge of flying the ship, Beta Ray Bill. Via Korbinite science, Bill was physically augmented and given the attributes of an indigenous wild beast (a process that killed all of Bill's predecessors). When Skuttlebut encountered the Norse God Thor while out on a mission for "Odin", it attacked the thunder god because the ship recognized the Asgardian magic, but after a battle following to a discussion, Bill received the hammer Stormbreaker and joined the Asgardians in their fight against Surtur and the now-exposed Loki. Powers and Abilities Transformation: By tapping his enchanted hammer on the ground, he is transformed from his Beta Ray Thor form to his mortal form. For his Korbinite body, it is transformed into a cane. He can transform back into his Beta Ray Thor form by tapping his cane upon the ground or when he was in the body of Simon Walters, by pounding his fist on the ground. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bill is phenomenally strong. He was capable of matching Thor pound per pound in their first encounter as foes to a certain extent. Bill has claimed to possess enough strength to crush entire moons with his fists, and to shatter entire planets with the force of his blows. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. With Stormbreaker, he can fly at speeds faster than light. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bill has superhuman stamina which can allow him to function at full capacity for many days at a time without tiring at the very least. In hot climates, his stamina is limitless. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reaction time is superior to the finest human athlete and most superhumans. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue:' As a Korbinite his skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, to his superhuman weight. He is immune to penetration wounds, tremendous impacts, and falls from great heights. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bill's body is far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, surviving in the heart of a Sun without even a slight discomfort, and even survive at point blank range, powerful energy blasts capable of destroying entire planets without any visible physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured, his body can heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Extended Longevity:' In his cyborg body, he is immune to the effects of aging making him effectively immortal. When he was in the body of Simon Walters, he was the same as a mortal. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak, he can communicate with and be understood by all races. Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Korbinites Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members